A gaming machine represented by a slot machine is highly popular among casino customers as a device that provides gaming that is easy to enjoy, and recent statistics report that sales from gaming machines account for the majority of casino earnings. Initial slot machines were simple devices, wherein an inserted coin is received, a configured reel rotates and stops mechanically according to a handle operation, and a win or a loss is determined by a combination of symbols stopped on a single pay line. However, recent gaming machines, such as mechanical slot machines driven by a highly accurate physical reel via a computer controlled stepping motor, video slot machines that display a virtual reel on a display connected to a computer and various gaming machines that apply similar technology to other casino games are quickly advancing. For the manufacturers that develop these gaming machines, an important theme is to provide an attractive game that strongly attracts casino customers as players, and improves the functionality of the gaming machine.